Protecting
by lewdness
Summary: Euphie/Suzaku implied. It's a late night, Euphemia's restless and all she can think of is her knight.


Title: Protecting  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Suzaku/Euphemia implied  
Summary: "Euphie, solo. It's late, and she finds herself thinking about a certain Lancelot-piloting knight...little does she know he's watching at the door..." From the Geass kink meme.  
A/N: ...First Geass fic and it's porn AND HET WHAT? VAGINAS?

Any crit more than welcome. Never written Geass before, so comments are love. Thanks to salve on LJ for the beta

00

Two hours. Two hours of tossing and turning and just staring at the ceiling, trying to count invisible sheep, or kittens, or trying to think of utterly mundane things, none of which worked no matter how hard she tried. It wasn't that her bed was too hard, or the sheets too rough; no, Cornelia had made sure that she had only the most comfortable and wonderful of everything, to the point that Euphemia had to shoo her away after constant assurance that yes, this room would do, truly, really, no she wasn't lying.

She didn't know what the problem was, to be honest, so with a huff, she rolled out of bed, hooking her fingers in the elastic of her sleeping shorts, and adjusted them so they weren't crooked from her rolling around in bed, and started to pace. Nearly a half hour later, still not tired and debating on going down to see some of the scientists, Euphemia yelped as she tripped over her bedside table, sending the decorative vase, the flowers, water, all her little baubles, everything, to the ground, including herself after a moment of teetering.

"Princess!"

Blowing her hair out of her eyes, she glanced up from her sprawled-out place on the ground, wishing she could melt into the ground when she realized who it was. "S...Suzaku..." Euphemia managed, wiggling around and trying to get herself up without tugging on her hair or sending herself to the floor again. She managed a small smile as he rushed in to help her, hands careful and gentle as he lifted her up and then, as an afterthought, just swept her into his arms, carefully carrying her over the broken glass and setting her down on her bed.

"You should be sleeping," he chided lightly, neither of them saying anything about the fact that she took just a bit too long to let him go. "We'll clean the glass up tomorrow, alri-"

Euphemia stared at him, wondering what the pause was for, then realized that her thin night-shirt had gotten twisted in the moving around, her breasts nearly bared all the way. Making a strangled noise, she fumbled to pull it up, refusing to look at him while Suzaku just stammered apologies, one hand at the back of his neck, staring at the ceiling like she had been a few hours ago. "I should go," he managed finally, while she just tugged her covers up and over her body, nodding silently. "You. You get some good rest, alright, Princess...?"

Nodding once more, unable to think what she was supposed to say to him, she just smiled, her stomach flipping when he paused, movements jerky as he turned around once more, like he couldn't decide if he wanted to stay or go. A moment later, he bent down, sweeping up her hand, both of theirs bare for once. The kiss he placed wasn't on her knuckles, like proper decorum demanded- no, it was a slow, lingering kiss on her wrist, his lips far too warm, eyes rolled up and fixed on hers. It was far too intimate for words, with Suzaku just pulling away after another soft kiss, this time to her palm, then flushing as he realized what he'd just done.

"I...forgot. S'posed to kiss the other side and all and I'll be going because it's not my room and well, you--Highne--ah, Princess...know that Knights, and, yes--"

"...Goodnight, Suzaku," Euphemia said quietly, a small smile on her face, warm down all the way to the tips of her toes. He nodded, jerky once more like his joints weren't working, and half-marched, half-walked out of the room, unsure if he was supposed to be the Knight or something else.

Sighing, she snuggled back into the covers, her right hand sliding up and twisting around the necklace she wore- a good luck charm that Suzaku had given her not long ago, saying she'd need it since she had chosen him as her knight (not that he wasn't grateful, he'd hurriedly corrected). Tugging the covers up a little more, she drew in a slow breath and then let it out, shivering, and realizing why she couldn't sleep; the bed, for all its covers and its decoration, and the silk and ruffles and pink, was meant for two. Not one.

Lips twisting into a frown, she rolled onto her side, still holding the charm and clutching her pillow close, closing her eyes and trying to think of something that would put her to sleep.

_"It's a good luck charm," Suzaku explained with a small smile, like he wasn't quite sure if this was a good idea of if he should have just gone back to the student council meeting. "I. Well. I thought you might need it. Picking me as a knight and all. I know that there's plenty more people who--"_

_"Don't you ever say that again, Suzaku Kururugi," Euphemia said sharply, grabbing his wrist and staring up at him, her expression as severe as she could make it. "I made you my knight because I can trust you. I believe in you. So don't let what those other people keep saying ever--"_

_"Your highness is too kind," Suzaku murmured, cutting her off gently and smiling. "I'm...very grateful for the chance, don't misunderstand."_

Huffing out another sigh, she rolled back onto her bed, hand sliding down and away from the charm, brushing over her breast on accident. Perhaps it was the soft material, or just the fact that her skin was still tingling after Suzaku's not-so-innocent kiss, but it sent a shiver down her spine, and left her biting her lip, not quite sure what to do. Granted, she had touched herself before--never really intentionally-- usually it was just if she woke up in the middle of a dream, a hand down her panties, fingers working herself.

Hesitant, she brushed her fingertips against her breast again, rubbing in slow circles against her nipple, tugging against it lightly and shivering, her other hand sliding down and just pressing there a moment, staring back at her ceiling. Kicking the sheets away, she spread her legs and pressed a bit more, hips rocking a little, breathing growing shaky as she started to figure out what she liked. After a moment, she slipped her hand into her pants, not into her panties yet, just testing lightly, rubbing harder when she found a spot that made her hips jerk and breathing catch with a startled cry. A scant second later, her hand slapped over her mouth, fingers still moving below her waist, in slow, smooth circles.

Outside the door, Suzaku jerked, peeking inside at her cry, expecting her to be pacing again and have fallen, confused when he realized he didn't see her through the crack. ...An assassination attempt? he thought with a sick roll in his stomach, hand on his gun as he nudged the door open, glad it didn't creak and--

"A...Ah--!"

Flushing all the way to his ears, Suzaku stared at the image on the bed, so, so glad that his Princess hadn't noticed him at all, and not quite sure what to do besides runrunrun and--

"Oh--!" Euphemia gasped again, face pressed to the pillow a moment later to muffle her noises, fingers working quicker, easier as she figured out what she liked, and got wetter. Hips rocking up, she fisted her free hand in the sheets, letting out another sharp, soft noise, not quite sure when in her mind, her hand had become Suzaku's, but-- "Please--"

Barely aware of what she said anymore, she just rubbed her clit faster, absently thinking about how Suzaku, her devoted, beautiful Knight, would know just what to do, how to touch her, when to kiss and when to touch. He would do it without gloves, she thought with a tiny hitch of her breath, slowing down and mimicking what he would do, how he would do it. Maybe he'd talk to her, she thought, toes curling as the heat built up in her belly, body going tense the closer he got. He liked to compliment her, and he was always so very chivalrous, so she half expected him to say little things (Are you sure, Princess? Does this feel good? I...do you like this? You look--).

A startled cry escaping her, the heat spilled over, leaving her shuddering and twitching, gasping for a breath as she came, not quite sure what to do or what she could do, other than just lay there.

Off to the side, Suzaku just stilled, eyes wide, his breathing shaky, backing away as quickly as he could, ignoring the way his pants were hellishly tight, and the way that his Princess looked, sprawled out on her bed, all that pretty pink hair, and her now-limp body spread across the bed.

As carefully as he could, he backed away, slipping out of the door and closing it fully behind him, leaving Euphemia staring at the ceiling, eyes wide as she realized that he had just seen everything and she...just, hadn't minded. Refusing to think of it any further for that night, she reached for her pillows, arranging them in a line along the side of her body, then rolling onto her side, so the pillows were against her back. It wasn't so far of a stretch to imagine Suzaku's body behind her, spooning her. And while it wasn't the warmest, it would do.

00

I-I love this pairing. So much. Almost as much as Suzu/Ledouche. fkjgjksjfj Code Gayass what are you doing to me.


End file.
